Frug "Stumbleduck" Nackle
Background: Early Life Frug was born into a poor family. He grew up barely scraping by with the small amount of money that his father earned working in the mine. The poor child’s mother died when Frug was barely old enough to walk. She never completely recovered from his childbirth. Frug’s father blamed him for the death of his beloved wife. A few years passed, Frug’s miserable life grew worse and worse. Frug’s father grew ill from working in the mine. Because of their financial state Frug’s father could not afford to stop working to rest from the illness. One foggy morning, Frug’s father left for work as he normally did. He smiled at his son and told him that he would return that night with food. He never returned. Frug waited through the night for him but he did not come back. The next day a man approached the shack that Frug and his father lived in. The man told Frug that the mine in which his father worked collapsed killing all the workers inside. Frug was left abandoned by all in the shack that was near collapse. He never had any real food he spent his days begging for scraps and looking for thrown out food to eat so that he would not starve. He spent an entire month begging and nearly starving. The days began to blend together. One of the days the old man approached Frug with food. He asked Frug where his family was and Frug muttered that they had died. The old man, hunched backed with an oddly large left hand that resembled a crow talon, offered to let Frug stay with him. Frug, on the brink of starvation, decided to follow the man. The old man led him to a hut on the edge of the town. The hut was in barely better condition than Frug’s own home. The old man was kind to Frug for almost a year then something changed. One foggy night the old man did something unexpected. Frug woke up to the old man fondling Frug’s private section. Frug was powerless against him, he was too weak to fight back successfully. Frug could do nothing but be fondled by him. The next morning Frug woke up to the old man hitting him with a small club. Frug was startled by this action. When he tried to get away the old man threw him against the wall. The impact of the wall on his head caused him to become unconscious and blind to what the old man did to him. This suffering became a daily occurrence. The days became weeks and then months. He couldn’t escape from the old man’s abuse. One foggy night while the old man slept, Frug slipped outside and barricaded the door. Frug set fire to the shack and stepped back. He watched the flames dance. It reminded of a man and a woman dancing at a ball. The flames told a story of the man asking the woman to dance and her refusing because she is too shy to dance. The man must coax the beautiful woman to come and dance with him. The man promises that she will not look like a fool on to dance floor over and over until she reluctantly went with him. Once she is on the dance floor they dance together until the light of the fire fades to that of an ember. The entire time Frug is watching increasingly towns people show up to try and stop the fire from spreading. The hut was a smoldering pile of charred wood. The Clear Morning of Change Frug came back the next day. Frug noticed an unburned book that sat among the ash. Frug walked over and picked up the book and opened it. The book had a few spells in it. One of the members of the town came to look at the hut while Frug was there. The man asked Frug why he was there. Frug stated that he lived with the old man after he took him in from the street. The man’s daughter about the age of Frug appeared as asked the name of the gnome. Frug whispered his name as if it was a sin. The daughter of the man responded to him by saying her name, Atala. She asked why Frug was all alone in the rubble. The father told Atala that Frug was living there and didn’t have anywhere to go. Atala asked her father if Frug could come stay with them. Her father agreed but only for a couple of days because they did not need to be taking in strays. Frug was taken to their home. Frug spent the day barely speaking even when Atala tried her best to get words out of him. Frug spent the night reading the spell book he found in the rubble. He spent the entire night memorizing every line. In the morning just as Frug was able to fall asleep, Atala burst into the room where Frug was startled by Atala letting out a yelp of fear. to be continued Back to the Broken World One stormy night Frug came back to the house covered in mud and with a distinct smell of burnt flesh. Atala hugged him and asked where he had been. He shrugged her off. He walked to his room hiding the spell book before Atala could enter the room. Atala barged in to the room and again asked her Frug had been. Frug broke down and told her the truth he had been hunting again. Frug revealed that he had been cutting animals and torturing them until he snuffed out what little flame of life that they had left. Atala was mortified she stumbled back with her hand over her mouth and fell. Out of fear, Frug raced to the door and slammed it shut. He saw the fear in her eyes of what he was. He snapped and cast fire bolt hitting her delicate skin ablaze. He never felt more enjoyment than when she was burning in front of him. Frug realized that he need to leave that very moment because her screams were drawing her father. He gathered as much as he could carry and jumped out the window. He put a fog cloud over the house so that everyone inside was blind to his escape. Frug fled to the forest to hid. In the morning Frug left the forest and went from town to town to stay ahead of the people tracking him down to kill him. One day on his way to another town Frug ran into a group of forest gnomes. Frug felt an overwhelming urge to kill one of them whose hand reminded him of the old man’s hand. Frug exploded casting fog cloud on the group. He then cast burning hands burning the group to a crisp. The screams of the grouped pleased Frug. Frug left the scene and headed to the nearest town. When he arrived there, he was stopped at the edge of town. Frug was asked if he had seen a group of gnomes headed to the town. Frug was speechless he didn’t know what to say he had flashes of the gnomes burning in the fog cloud. He broke down and said he had killed them with magic but added that it was to defend himself. The man brought Frug to the middle of town. The man shouted for all of the people in town to gather around and told the people of the town that Frug had killed the group that was coming to put the leader of the town to a supposed death. Frug was branded a hero at the age of 12. Frug was sought after by many master but chose to become an apprentice of a carpenter when he was working he would be reading learning all that he could about magic. Every foggy morning Frug went out and killed a member of the town. Frug learned a lot in the 6 years. He became adept at magic and carpentry. The towns people started to suspect that Frug was behind the murders. Frug gathered his things and left the town and got on a shipped headed anywhere else. Reasons For Traveling: To escape from the town hunting me Relationships: Canon: Leo: * quiet * do not care about him Fish: * annoying * not worth saving Elwood: * Annoying Fucker * Dishonest and not worth trust * Stabbed me * Fun to prank Hiatos with a L: * mouthy * don't care about him * active plotting against me * break other's trust in him Old Woman: * Old Hag * Called me a sucker * Urge to kill her * tried to shoot me with a crossbow * over priced components * Killed her * She came back * Killed her again * She came back * How does she do that * She is dead Nodes: * Very helpful * Best Hunter * Undefeatable * Strong but not immune to defeat Bubbles: * Fellow Gnome * Broke his trust with Liatos * Broken man Willow: * Able to be bought * Loyal to me as long as I promise money * Trust him most Yiki: * Beautiful Creature * Hard Slap Tentacles * Almost killed me * Follows me Non-Canon: DM: * make him a person in the campaign * thanks for Yiki Dagon: * hands weren't big enough to slap Elwood to death * don't like his water __NOEDITSECTION__